


Isabelle

by Reina_malone



Series: Welcome Home [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alexei is Mickey’s dad, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mentions of stillbirth/miscarriage, mickey isn’t a Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: Mickey starts riding the emotional roller coaster and tells Ian his biggest fear.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Welcome Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600423
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Isabelle

After they told the kids, things started to settle down some. Things went pretty smoothly until Mickey’s emotions started acting up.

He would start crying while watching his boys rough house or Laura brushing her hair. Things that normally he would just be happy to witness.

It wasn’t until he started looking at the baby pictures of his children that he really started sobbing.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Ian sounded so worried that it literally pained him that his emotions caused this.

“I’m looking at baby pictures of the kids and I can’t help but to think that we’re missing one. We never talk about Isabelle and I feel like we let her down. I let her down. I couldn’t save our baby, Ian. I failed her.”

“Mickey, I need you to listen to me. That was not your fault. You did everything possible to save our little girl and she wasn’t strong enough. That isn’t on you. If anything, it’s my fault. I caused you so much stress while being away. I got you pregnant and then left.”

“But when you left, you didn’t know that I would lose the baby. I didn’t even know, but it’s not your fault. Yes I was stressed because I missed you and I was scared, but do not think for one second that I blame you for our daughter not being here. It felt amazing to feel her move and kick and to think that our beautiful little baby was inside me growing and she was going to look like you.

When she stopped moving I knew something was wrong. I knew that it was something I did. I felt like I failed both you and her. When I had to deliver her, she was beautiful. Full red hair and gorgeous green eyes. She had your nose and my dimples. I thought that after that, you’d want to leave because I couldn’t give you the one thing you wanted. I couldn’t even give you a healthy baby.”

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that, alone. I’m sorry that I wasn’t here and I’m sorry that I wasn’t here for you when you had to deliver her. I’m especially sorry that I was distant for a while because I thought it was my fault because of my career but I never once thought about losing you. If anything, I felt that this brought us together. Okay so she isn’t here, doesn’t mean she’s not our daughter. She is still apart of us and she is still their sister. If you want, we can’t take the kids to where she’s buried so they can learn about her. I’m sure they’ll have questions but it’ll be easier to answer together.”

That’s what they did.

The kids did have questions but they were mostly amazed that there was another sibling. Laura was the saddest because she’s always wanted a sister.

“She’s still your sister, baby, she’s just not here.” Mickey told her hugging her.

It was still a little early to tell what they were having, but Mickey could see the looks on his husbands and children’s faces. They were scared, rightfully so.

“Ian, I’m fine. I promise. It’s just a cold”

Mickey wasn’t feeling to well and didn’t want to have to go to the doctors because it would mean Ian would freak out... like he is now.

“Babe, just go for me? Please?”

“If it’ll make you stop complaining then I’ll go”

After the appointment, Mickey called his dad.

“Hey, tato. YA khotiv podyvytysya, chy khochete vy zustritysya na obid?”

“Mikhailo, ty rozmovlyayesh ukrayinsʹkoyu vse dobre?”

“Not really, no.”

“What happened?”

When Mickey got home, he told Ian what he told his dad.

“I’m so sorry, Ian. I really am. I ate right, I didn’t stress, I didn’t overdo anything, so how could this happen?”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not like we could have known. It happens.”

“Why are you taking this so easily, Ian? What are we gonna do with five kids?”

“Well for starters, we need to start by letting everyone know to buy two of everything. And then we’re gonna find names for the babies, I know that Ukrainians have weird little folklores about twins.”

“It’s not a folklore, it’s a city”

“Well whatever. We’re having twins, baby. I get to do it twice!”.

“Yeah well, we will tell the kids later, okay. Right now I just want to be cuddled.”

“Alright, come here.” After a beat, “I like the name Ramis and Eloria.”

“Did you just try to pronounce Ukrainian names? Because stop.” Mickey said laughing. “Let’s just do what we did with the other kids. American first names, Ukrainian middle names. Simple.”

“Okay. I guess.”

“I love you, goodnight”

“I love you too, baby”

Maybe twins wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe Isabelle was looking after them.


End file.
